


壹 | 江城戏

by DoodoZY



Series: 云杉 [1]
Category: yuns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	壹 | 江城戏

手脚老茧比皮肉厚的黄包车夫蜷在街头等活计，老妇把玉米渣混着初春脱落的树皮一搅，随手塞给冻疮没好利索的孩子。  
两小时前，政府门口曾围满了前来要说法的乡绅，现下却寂静无声。宪兵队怕吵着里边谈正事的贵人，不敢朝天鸣枪，只能赶在人群哄闹前拿棍棒驱逐，抬手便将打棍讨饭的乞者拍了下去。  
损失大笔银钱的地主们瞬间鸟兽散尽，懒得睨趴在地上的烂肉一眼——谁让他来凑热闹的。  
低跟绒面的小布鞋沾了灰，踩着碎步在政府周围兜兜转转。一具仅有麻布片遮挡的尸体被两个兵勾着胳膊，慢悠悠地从眼前拖过去，那只剩下小半个沿儿的破土碗早已被扔进水沟。  
又打死人了。  
魏璎珞靠边站了站，向府院后门溜去。  
  
  
搪瓷缸内茶水早已晾凉，却迟迟不见人换。佟弘历漫不经心地坐在位子上，左耳进右耳出地听着官腔废话和马屁，长桌对面的同僚似笑非笑，杯中热气氤氲镜片，遮住略显得意的桃花眼。  
江城本该是富庶之地，如今一见却破了传闻，他只见满街病弱饿殍，连果农竹筐里的青果都虫蛀涩瘪。但他自身难保，着实没旁的心思去关怀这儿的百姓。  
上级已决议让他离开东滩，回启宁老家驻守。  
东滩商盛，尽是船舶往复的越洋生意，顶尖肥肉偏偏被他养的半分油水榨不出来，上下级捞不着丁点儿好处。不盘剥百姓，拿不出银元钞票孝敬上面，手下鱼肉乡里又会被军法处置，两边口袋都饱不起来，和临边长官一比高低立现。他自然是打算背水一战的，这地方被心眼儿歪的人占去，指不定祸害成什么样。  
然而裁判直接宣布了胜者，连挣扎的机会都没给他。  
手中军队被裁下小半，还不算主动叛变的兵丁。启宁地处偏远，上面许是觉得他没这个本事，倒不担心他借着旧势力东山再起。  
“元昌，你对组织的安排可有异议？”席间中将突然发问，明显不满他的走神。  
弘历面无表情：“异议无用，服从命令。”  
“佟弘历！”长桌被拍得砰声巨响，“服从命令是军人天职，你记住就好。”  
手边军帽的帽徽微微刺眼，弘历起身戴帽：  
“那也希望在座各位，能遵从中山先生遗志。”  
身后人作何神情，他已不愿再看，敬礼后转身离去。  
  
  
正门口岗哨极尽客气地请他离开，说是中将下令，会议未结束前不得打开大门，只能委屈佟司令先走后门。  
佟司令并不为难他，勾勾唇角便转身离开，好说话得很。  
走后门算什么，这些日子受得窝囊气还少？  
当年中和门一声枪响，他心中难耐，待军校毕业便回国投身至国父麾下，只因在圣西尔见惯了异域面庞，心中仍是念着故土的破落旧貌。然十余载弹指挥间，先生撒手人寰，当初喊彻人心的口号早已不知沦落何方。  
唯一不变的，是街头骨瘦如柴的孩童，终年裹着同一件打满补丁的粗劣麻布，宣扬新思潮的报纸根本卖不出去，人们宁可拿铜板换一包青稞面。他能做的，似乎只有管好自己的地盘，至于究竟该如何救国家于危难，早在数年前没了主意，时至今日不得解。  
火气上涌时步子跨得大，跟在身后的副官几乎追不上，只好先派人去把车开到后门。弘历刚刚站定片刻，身后便传来恭敬声：  
“佟司令，这是您去启宁的文件证明，方才在会上忘了给，袁上校特意派我给您送来。”  
小喽啰呼吸均匀，一看便是等候多时，没有半点急着追来的意思。文件被随意折叠放进牛皮纸袋里，看不出正式在哪里，倒写满了嘲讽——  
镁光灯闪得他眼痛，墙角里随着啪的一响冒出白烟。  
被人拍了！  
喽啰早已离开，一个娇小的黑色身影飞速闪过，弘历来不及多作思考，直接向手下吩咐：  
“抓住她！”  
说不定是那袁春望的圈套，文件用纸袋装，趁着交给他时找人拍照，再递送启宁那边的报社。  
平头百姓不识字不看报，而那些显贵却会，如此这般，随便编个收受贿赂的文章，人还没到启宁，名声就先臭了。  
江城多弯绕岔道，横斜成网，手下初到不熟路，追起来必然要吃亏。弘历即刻上车，命当地司机开车去追跑在前面的人群，然而路面坑洼，摊贩又占路严重，几次险些跟丢人。  
弘历扽了扽白手套，朝司机递上一眼：“绕路，去反方向堵她。”  
黑长裤在风中摆动，璎珞抱着相机跑不快，倒也凭借熟悉路岔甩开身后追兵大截。这群蠢蛋未免太自大，她已经在江城混了十八年，跑大路钻胡同没人比得过，哪儿能这么轻易被抓？  
只要跑过前面的路口，拐进万花胡同，她就自由了。万花胡同错综复杂，又有当地老乡晾晒麸糠的圆筛挡路，那些人不用上个把小时别想出来。  
快，再快。  
冲入胡同口的前一刻，一辆汽车抢先一步把入口赌死，两个兵从车上冲下，拦住她的去路。想掉头往回跑，可后面的人也追了上来，十余个持枪国军将她团团围住，却并未拿黑洞洞的枪口对着她。  
璎珞偏过头去，透过玻璃看见坐在前排的男人阴着脸，帽徽在正午阳光下闪闪发亮。  
车子不是别克，也不是庞蒂克，最普通的福特而已，甚至旧的像老古董。  
这人够不受待见的。  
  
  
街边风景快速闪过，璎珞默不作声，暗自打量前排只露小半个侧脸的长官。他分明可以让手下直接抢了她的相机和胶卷，却派人将她压上了车，着实不像俘虏待遇。  
“袁同派你来，给了多少好处？”沉默良久，他终于开口。  
她眼皮一抬：“不曾听说此人。”  
戴白手套的十指交叉握住，用力攥了两下，男人回过头来盯着她，眼中满是略带威胁意味的震慑。可那人毫不避讳地同他对视，不见丝毫动摇退缩。  
这模样不像说谎，他失了耐心：  
“胶卷交出来，滚下去。”  
璎珞却不为所动，咬重最后四个字：“您的汽车太快，我滚下去怕是没了小命。”  
女人衣衫整洁，面庞白白净净，扎起的碎发甚至烫过卷，一看便知家境颇为殷实。见着军官不露怯，反而敢暗问他是否会杀人灭口，想来见过几分世面。  
“你碰相机的时候，就该知道小命难保，而不是被抓了才来问我。”弘历严声道，“胶卷，拿来。”  
今日来参加会议的都是达官显贵，他放着正门不走，偏要鬼鬼祟祟从后门出，还接过了一个那么厚的纸包。璎珞握紧相机，确信这人图谋不轨：  
“您既客气待我，自然是知道魏家吧。”  
弘历只觉莫名其妙，索性以她方才的话塞回去，冷哼一声：“不曾听说。你的身份与我何干？”  
握着相机的皓腕微松，璎珞绞眉垂眼，一时半刻竟想不懂了。不知她是魏家的人，何以连部下都不曾拿枪口对着平民百姓，更何况她手里还攥着胶卷呢。车上逃不掉，军官也懒得同她废话，自顾自拆开牛皮纸袋，将随意折叠的材料文书取出。璎珞悄悄探长脖颈看去，微动一点儿便被身旁士兵呵回原处。  
虽只有一眼，她却看清那并非钱币或情报，而是贴着他本人照片的资料表。这种文件按理该放在精致漂亮的皮夹子或档案袋里，总不会是敷衍叠几下，皱巴巴地塞进纸包。  
再看看这辆不匹他军衔的破车，璎珞心里渐渐有了底。  
“哎。”  
男人闻声侧头，一卷胶片飞丢进他手中。  
“您没做收受贿赂的事，我不会肆意胡写。”她头上的布格小夹子有些松，“但有些事既然不做，便少从后门走，免得又被谁拍去，尽是误会。”  
弘历命司机停车，本不欲多费口舌，却觉此话颇有道理，沉吟片刻道：  
“正门不开，不走后门只怕出不去。”  
璎珞弯起唇角，同样拿他说过的句式剖解道：“您进去的时候，就该知道可能出不来，而不是等真出不来了才妥协。”  
车门被娴熟地打开，小身影迅速跳下，趁军官被这番话绕晕时疾步离去。那声音又清又脆，弘历反应良久，才听出她指桑骂槐，说他动了低头的心思——  
若是低头，这牛皮纸包里装的定是袁春望的调离手续，而不是他的，只是他不愿违背本心，更不屑同流合污。  
佟司令被这小丫头气得牙根痒痒，只想再把人抓回来问清楚，然而从车窗内探身望去，却见满街荒芜，早已没了粉衫黑裤的影子。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
一叶小舟在江边晃荡着慢慢前行，船中女子不停捞起渔网，反复数十次，却不曾摸上一尾。赤脚撑桨的人眺望远山风景，江河尽头雾蒙蒙的，水天连成一片。  
“猜猜我前几日见着谁了？”  
吉祥懵懂摇头，几根碎发自额头散落。璎珞弯唇，探臂将手中物什一摇，只见那根长蒿悠悠打了个旋儿，复而绕回她另一端掌心。  
“佟大司令，佟元昌。”  
“佟元昌？东滩克死妻儿的那位司令吗。”吉祥平时只关心糖点小食，不过也听人传过几句闲话。  
当年法兰西军校回来的，不知比国内军校或自占山头的土匪听起来威风多少倍，然而也仅限于听起来。先生一去，他便被人从江北庆上调到江南东滩，现下又被轰回启宁那种山高水远的地方。  
“胡讲。你哪儿听来的碎嘴子，他妻儿是赶赴探望途中染了瘟疫，怎能说克死。”黑蓝棉布长裙随风摆动，竹竿将平静秋水尽数搅乱，似是极为不满借机亲近的金红江鱼。  
男人坚毅而狠厉的眉眼印在心头，若没看错，眸中神色该是比头顶帽徽还硬朗几分。以往惹了麻烦，那些人总会给魏家几分面子，可他不清楚自己身份，只当她是个平头百姓，却也未曾为难。  
这种官，不多了。  
“我打听着问了问，他三十大几，且只在江城停留两天，可延江两岸的人家还是一个个上赶着把黄花大闺女送过去，正房夫人不当，姨太太也好。你说那些父母究竟是怎样想？莫不是觉得攀了国党，攀了军政，便能保富贵一生吧。”  
“军阀连年打仗，这个打完那边开火，说到底是为了自己那点兵饷势力，没人在意河口人家夜里饱腹的是地瓜还是糟糠。”璎珞尽力拨弄长竿，将鱼儿朝渔网那边赶，“家里这个月总共开了几次荤腥，还有两回是这鱼。”  
魏家越洋的丝绸生意不算大，主要靠大哥吉庆在美利坚撑着，可每次出船都会被当地军阀盘剥，最为珍贵的香云纱更是不剩几件，平日还要伸手讨回扣。璎珞庆幸自己能读完高中，若再晚生两年，家里恐怕供不起。  
没法子，再这么下去迟早被搜刮干净，魏清泰敢怒不敢言，连去讨说法的心思都没有，只想带着一家老小跑到山高皇帝远的地方，盼着远嫁启宁的大女儿能在那边接济一番。  
吉祥眨眨眼，再捞起渔网，仍无所获。  
“我知道最近不好过，那姓孙的越来越过分，好像刨了人家祖坟……可你、你们此去便不回来了？”  
“不回啦，折腾生意废了老爷子不少力气。他虽待我刻薄，却也未曾续弦，不似旁人父母那般将我和姐姐草草嫁人，反而由着我们自己选。”璎珞轻轻摇头，注意力集中在清澈水下，盯着鱼尾不放，突然又想起什么：  
“吉祥……你当真不再读了？”  
“不读了吧，十个人里九个不识字，我读完中学已经很好了。”套着青布斜襟衬衫的女孩子撇撇嘴，成绩不好，没什么可念的。反倒是璎珞，明明落笔生花，却不肯再念大学，说是启宁那边的阔少爷富小姐们多混吃等死，逛园摆酒，即便是老师也不肯管的，更没什么学问可谈，倒不如去报社。  
至于像魏家大哥那般留洋，已是没银钱了，璎珞也不愿把一家老小的积蓄赌上去。吉祥思来想去，仍是担心：  
“此番回启宁，你若抓着报道不放，只怕还会碰上那佟司令。”  
捕鱼人三心二意，自然抓不到实在的。璎珞在旁看得着急，干脆蹲下身去助她，一把钳住网尾往上拉——  
何止报道采访会碰上，经商也难免得跟官员打交道，只盼着佟司令少吸点血，多留给她两顿猪油吃。她不惹事，也不怕事，启宁横竖是小地方，若真逼急了，她不介意举着脑袋蹦起来造反，让他也混不下去。  
一尾肥壮的大鱼落入网中，奋力摆动的尾部甩了两个女孩子满身江水，鳞片在夕阳下发亮，像极了男人帽徽反射出的光芒。  
“随他去。”璎珞心满意足地拎起渔网，打量着濒死挣扎的红鱼，“秋后的蚂蚱，蹦跶不了几天了。”  
吉祥吞吞口水，更担心她去启宁后的处境。这话若被佟司令手下的小喽啰听去，定是一枪崩了脑袋。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
启宁古城，多高远城墙，多杉木，唯独缺了份灵动。  
弘历行至司令府时没有太大感触，家乡同辛亥年前相比自是有些变化，却不多，铁路至今未修通。穿得起整洁布衫的人多在同一块地皮上，他们摇着纸扇从洋行门口走过，并不关心仅隔两条街的烟丝厂里又拖出去一个倒下的童工。  
府前迎他还乡的是自幼纨绔的亲人和亡妻弟弟，弘昼一袭军装难得笔挺，见着他便率上前拥抱。傅恒在下属面前依旧淡淡的，姐夫的称谓已然无用，便极合军规的问了句司令。  
“哥，你可算回来了。”弘昼似是极为兴奋，“我和傅恒这几年把启宁边边角角尽打扫干净，现在的人们有工上，有钱赚，可不会再啃光杉树皮了。”  
弘历敷衍点头，懒得拆穿。  
来此之前已在郊外看过，可能不会啃树皮，但野草被挖光了也是真的。他只盼着把这块土地变成真正有粮食的地方，再把权利下放给担得起重任的人。  
“您进去的时候，就该知道可能出不来，而不是等真出不来了才妥协。”  
小丫头片子的话突然跳出脑海。  
他绝不妥协。  
管不了整个国家，便守一座城。  
能做多少做多少，总不能彻底撒手不管，让政敌得意，让人民失望。  
  
  
新司令总得会见媒体记者，让启宁上下知道这儿易了新主。  
“佟司令于东滩庆上任职时政绩斐然，然惦念家乡同胞疾苦，特请命来此……”  
官话总是说得漂亮，接连不断的闪光和烟雾扰得弘历额头青筋直蹦。他依然不适应这种冲着自己猛拍的场面，因此登报照片多半黑着脸，没什么和蔼亲民的表情。  
当他几乎忍受不住记者们的轮番摄影时，第二排一台频频轰炸照相机缓缓放下，一张印象极深的小狐狸脸露了出来，那双大眼睛瞪得他太阳穴剧烈跳动。  
又是她！  
不是江城人吗，怎么跟着跑到启宁来？  
然而那人反应更快，他刚刚立眉抬指，尚未来得及呵斥一声，便被开溜撤退的她抓拍到。  
镁条燃烧发光的亮度再次晃得他睁不开眼。  
璎珞憋住笑飞快奔走，刚刚放下相机，就是因为旁边那人一本正经说佟司令是荣归故里，未免假得过分，她不愿拍假的东西。结果佟司令居然还认识她，整个人面部表情极为扭曲，想必是听懂了那日在车上说的话，至今耿耿于怀。  
她已于十数天前安定下来，刚给报社上级写了小报，获了几分赏识，便正巧撞上弘历第一次公开露面。  
青筋暴起恼羞成怒的表情太精彩，她若是愿意，明日便可发布头版头条。  
弘历却笑不出来，方才那副凶巴巴的模样实在不好，他才不愿丑照被印在大字报上满街飞。可现在身边除了弘昼和傅恒没有别人，他总不能破坏记者会，当着这么多人的面去追一个丫头。  
“无妨。”傅恒在他耳边小声，“那是我嫂家小妹，初来乍到，我回去让她剪了胶片便是。”  
傅恒被前姐夫狠狠瞪了一眼，别无二话。  
  
  
军帽被重重墩在方桌上，弘历端起玻璃杯抿了一口，差点被滚烫茶水褪去一层皮。新来的仆人未免太不懂他喜好，被子狠狠砸落在地，碎玻璃混着热水茶叶四处飞溅，李玉两膝发软，忖度着是否该在此刻上前。  
“李玉。”弘历已经替他做了选择，吩咐道，“告诉海副官，让他去查近两个月新迁到这儿的魏家。”  
男人在屋内背着手踱来踱去，抬指朝杉木地板点点，明显气得有些发抖，语气不善：  
“尤其是那个什么，小女儿。她谁啊，本司令轮得着她话里话外的教训？”  
他懒得再问傅恒打听，年轻人的心思未免太好猜，这小子提那丫头的时候眼睛放光，嘴里张张合合尽是滥美之词。拍他有损威仪的丑照，话里话外窝他，现在看样子又勾引政府官员，把傅恒哄得团团转，这种巧言令色的女人，真不知哪里好。  
不就是那张嘴，能说出点大道理吗。  
另一个无辜的玻璃杯以同样的方式粉身碎骨，李玉连忙关紧房门，下楼去电联海兰察，请他尽快把那人查出来。  
司令这几个月以来心情不好，烦闷不得疏解，魏姓姑娘怕是正撞枪口上了。


End file.
